Stand By You
by fangirl3725
Summary: A one-shot based on "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten. Edward's hesitant on whether or not he should change Bella, whether he is able to damn her to this life forever. Bella surprises him by opening up to him and confessing how deep her feelings run, admitting that she wants to be with Edward no matter the circumstances.


**Hey guys! I was listening to Stand By You by Rachel Platten this afternoon and got this story idea. It's just an one-shot so I know it won't get that much attention but I just had to write it. I hope you like it! And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.**

 _Bella POV_

Edward and I were tangled together on my bed, kissing passionately. If I could have it my way, I would spend the majority of my time kissing Edward. But alas, he had drawn very careful lines for our physical relationship. Every time I questioned it he would say that I would be thankful later on when I was still alive. I couldn't really argue with that.

Edward kissed me fiercely, his hands roaming my body as he did so. I was cocooned in a thick blanket to separate myself from his ice-cold skin. While the blanket did hinder our activities, I did appreciate it on particularly cold nights like tonight.

I traced my tongue ever so slightly against his lower lip, asking for entrance. He obliged, his sweet breath washing over me. I ran my hands through perfectly tousled bronze hair with the intention of never letting him go.

Suddenly, Edward froze and removed himself from my vice-like grip. Though I did have to admit it wasn't very strong compared to his.

At first I wasn't concerned at his abrupt stop. This happened often, whenever Edward thought we had gone too far. It was when he pulled away and I got to look at his expression that I started to worry. He didn't wear the smirk he usually did when he conceded that we had crossed the line. Instead his eyes looked dead, his face expressionless.

"Edward?" I questioned softly, in the fear that he had gone into shock.

His only response was his usually golden eyes becoming coal black. I let out a small gasp, he had just gone hunting. What would cause his eyes to darken so quickly?

My quick inhale had gotten his attention. His pitch black eyes snapped to mine and I shrunk under his intense gaze.

He suddenly engulfed me in a fierce hug, sobbing dryly into my shoulder. I would worry about my shirt being stained, if it wasn't impossible for his eyes to produce tears.

Even in his agony, he held me carefully, making sure that he didn't hold me too tightly. It almost made me cry as well. What had I ever done to deserve a man like him? He was perfect. Not just physically, but in every other way too.

He released me from his embrace and stared down dejectedly at the bed, playing with the loose strands of my sheets.

I was extremely confused. Edward was acting very unusual. He was usually the calm one. What had come over him? I decided to find out.

"Edward?" I said gently. I got no response. "Edward, what's wrong?" I said a little more loudly. Still no response. By this point, I was incredibly frustrated.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!", I burst out. "If you don't tell me what's the matter right now I will call Esme and let her deal with you. And I assure you, you do not want me to do that." My sudden outburst had definitely caught his attention. He looked at me with a mixture of sadness and another emotion I couldn't identify. When I looked closer I realized that it was...fear. _Edward was scared of me_ _?_ I thought in disbelief. It was almost comical. Him, the huge, menacing vampire scared of a puny human!

I fought to make my voice softer. "Edward", I said soothingly, grasping his hand tightly. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Please?" I begged. I had recently learned that Edward couldn't resist me when I said that, so I decided to apply it to the situation at hand.

He let out a small sigh that most humans wouldn't hear. But I spent so much time with him, that I caught it easily. He finally spoke.

"I'm so eager to be with you Bella that I don't realize that I'm sentencing you to death in the process", he admitted. I started to protest, but he continued on quickly. "I know you insist that I have a soul, but sometimes I am unsure. People like me, monsters like me, don't deserve to go to heaven. And they sure as hell don't deserve to get to be with an angel forever."

I was shocked. Edward had told me that he loved me numerous times, but it still surprised me when he said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. _Me._ He could choose any other girl in the world, and there were definitely hundreds of girls out there who were better for him, but he still chose me. That's why I considered my words carefully before I spoke.

"I know what I have to sacrifice in order to be with you Edward, but I'm willing to give it up. All I want is to spend forever with you. And even if that means going to hell, then so be it. I'll still be with you. You don't understand. I'd go anywhere, as long as I'm with you. You seem to think that I want to become a vampire so that I can be stronger and faster and be at least a little closer to deserving you. And while that's true, that's not the most important part. I want to be a vampire because that's the only way that I will be able to spend eternity with you. There's nothing I'd rather do. You're always saying how much you love me Edward, but I want you to see how much I love _you._ I'll condemn myself to eternal damnation, as long as I'm damned with you." I finished my speech softly, waiting for Edward's reaction.

His reaction was so unexpected that I bet Alice wouldn't even be able to see it. He got off the bed and, in one fluid motion, jumped out the window. At first all I could do was stare at the window in shock. And then I broke down. I didn't cry though, I ached. Edward had promised that he'd never leave me. But the one time that I put my heart on my sleeve and confessed how deep my feelings really ran, he fled. Before I could properly wallow in my misery, he appeared next to my bed again in a flash. He hid something in the palm of his left hand, but I was too hurt to try and figure out what it was.

He walked over to the bed and tried to kiss me, but I turned away my head childishly. "I wasn't leaving you Bella. I was just getting something from my room." And suddenly, my sadness disappeared.

"You could have warned me", I pouted. Edward curled his forefinger under my chin and lifted my head up so that he could look into my eyes.

"Look at me Bella", he whispered. I did. He leaned in slightly and my nerves got excited at the prospect of kissing him. I leaned in too, but just before our lips collided he pulled away.

"Tease", I muttered angrily.

"Patience, Bella. I have something for you first." He opened his palm, revealing a small velvet box. He then proceeded to get down on one knee.

"You already proposed Edward", I said while rolling my eyes.

"I know", he said simply. I detected a glint in his eye though.

"Then what is this?" I asked shakily. Jewelry and I didn't get along. Which is why I refused to wear the engagement ring he had gotten me.

"This", he said, opening the box to reveal a shiny gold ring with a small diamond encrusted on it. The diamond sparkled brilliantly whenever it caught the light. "Is a promise ring."

I snorted. "Doesn't the promise ring traditionally come before the engagement ring. For people who aren't quite yet to get married yet. Though that does fit us perfectly."

He rolled his eyes impatiently at my not so subtle hint at not wanting to get married.

"Yes. But you do have to admit there is nothing traditional about you and I. Besides, I got this ring for a different reason."

"Isabella Marie Swan", he began. "From the beginning I have always made sure that you knew I loved you. Even when you didn't quite believe it yourself." I snickered silently at the memory right after we had come home from Italy. "What I never truly realized was how much you loved me. I always told you that I loved you more, but your speech just a couple minutes ago might prove me wrong. So, I got you this ring. Not to promise to love and cherish you forever, though I do intend to doing that. This ring is to promise you that I will spend every minute of my existence trying to deserve you and your love. I promise."

I was close to tears by the end of his speech. I had enough in me to contradict him though.

"You deserve my love", I said forcefully. "If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve yours."

"Please stop saying that Bella", Edward pleaded. "You're the one who's giving up everything to spend eternity with me. I'm not doing anything but causing that to happen. So please stop making it sound like you don't deserve me. Because you do. So much." His eyes were smoldering, begging me to believe him.

"While I appreciate the gesture, there was no need for you to get on one knee", I said, changing the topic.

"I wanted you to know that I meant it", he replied.

"Oh, Edward", I cried, throwing myself at him. He accepted me openly and held me against him, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I clutched him tightly, wanting nothing but to stay like this forever. But, sadly, life must go on.

"It's getting late. You should get some sleep, love", Edward said, crushing my fantasy. I groaned and Edward chuckled softly. "I would like nothing more than to stay awake the rest of the night, but we do have school tomorrow."

I sighed, school. I didn't understand the use of it, considering that once I was a Cullen I would be attending it multiple times.

"Screw school", I muttered. But my eyes drooped down rebelliously, despite the fact that I didn't want to go to sleep.

"Sleep, love. I'll be right here", he said lovingly.

I nodded, unable to fight against the drowsiness anymore. I lay on the bed and draped the blanket over myself. Edward made sure I was comfortable and then lay top of my blanket to separate myself from his cold skin.

"Come under the blankets", I said. Edward shook his head. "You'll freeze to death", he countered.

"Please", I said, staring up at him from under my lashes lustfully. He groaned but surrendered, slipping underneath the covers. He made sure not to touch me, but I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my legs around him. His chest was rock solid, but it provided more comfort than a pillow ever could. He gave up on resisting me, and wrapped him arms around, holding me close to him.

"I love you Edward", I said sleepily.

Edward gripped me a little tighter. "I love you too Bella."

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep, feeling secure in the arms of the man I loved.

 **And that's it! A couple of lines were from Twilight, with slight modifications, and I even put in a line from the Selection as well. I hop you liked it and reviews are welcome. I hope I did Edward and Bella justice. I'm putting the lines to Stand By You below so that you can see the correlation. Bye!**

 **"Stand By You"**

Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven

Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars—show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith—I think faith is having a reason  
And I know now, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine  
And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through, come on  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven  
Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you

 **P.S. Rachel Platten's an amazing singer-songwriter. Be sure to check her out!**


End file.
